Praying Mantis Legendary Hunter
Hero Abilities Claw Blades (Basic Attack) Large Blades that do x''' damage. 3 different attack animations, one that does a single attack to a single target, one that does attack to a large area in front of Mantis, and one that does two attacks to a single target. '''Predator (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Each kill has a 10/15/20/25/30% to heal 30/45/60/75/90 '''HP. If Mantis is at full health, she receives a '''10/15/20/25/30% damage buff for 10/12/14/16/18s. Ambush (Active) Cloak Mantis, during which she cannot attack. After 10/11/12/13/14s, a powerful melee attack is unleashed, dealing 88/?/?/?/? damage and +35/?/?/?/? damage if to an enemy's back. Hunting Prowess (Active) For the next 10s/11s/12s/13s/14s while not attacking, Mantis receives 0 damage. Stalker (Active) Instantly teleport to target location and cloak for 10/11/12/13/14s. Mantis' next attack will do +35/?/?/?/?% damage and uncloak her. Mantis Cut (Active) Deals 138/?/?/?/? damage in a large area, healing 30/45/60/85/90 with each kill. Equipment Poison Edge - 1,000 Gold Gives a 25% chance to poison enemies, dealing 5 damage per second and slowing for 10s. Striker Scroll - 750 Gold Gives a 25% chance to stun for 3s. Gold Pouch - 500 Gold Gives a 25% chance to steal gold enemies that are hit. Quotes * "They are nothing but prey to me. * "They won't see me until it is too late." * "A Delicious Death" Player descriptions and analysis ''Mantis embodies the principles of a hunter, Black Widow-style, but in ass-whoppingly gargantuan form. She is a single and multitarget DPS burst hero, with additional scout, harrassment and stealth capabilities. She has splendid movement and one mobility ability, two different stealth effects, a high damage AoE, and also throws in self-healing (though not quite at Aphid's level), a little stun/crowd control through equipment, and very high armor piercing into the mix. And she is, being a legendary hero, obscenely powerful. But really not overbearingly so. Forget yourself for a few seconds, and a group of the weakest enemies can bring her down, much like any other hero in the game. However, because of her particular focus and sustainability, she can make a mockery of some otherwise particularly hard missions, in some particular contexts. But it does not seem to me that these qualities are anything that would unbalance gameplay in PvP.'' ''- Ayjona (talk) 14:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC)'' Ah, the Praying Mantis. Is there anything more terrifying than the utter monstrosity of a character? Equipped with massive blades to already augment her viscous claws, you can cut through enemies like a hot, well... Sword through butter. The T rex of the bug world, this is the bug to go to if you have an inner sadist. Mantis is already up for the non ability most damaging attack in the game. Her abilities make her the ultimate killer and when unleashed, get even the mighty hamster to run off with his tail between his legs. Ambush is Mantis's first ability and it is Brutal in every sense. She doesn't attack for a few seconds, and then, releases a devastatingly powerful attack while stealthed. If you hit an enemy in the back with it? Even more powerful. Hunting Prowess is up next. This is up for '''BEST ABILITY IN GAME'! Hunting Prowess lets Mantis take no damage for 14 seconds while not attacking! Heres the best part about it though, she can still attack when she chooses. You can hop into a enemy base, take no damage, and when they reload you gut them like fish. Third is Stalker. This allows Mantis to teleport a short distance, cloak, and her next attack will deal bonus percentage damage. This is useful in almost any situation and is a great movement ability. Mantis cut is her final ability, and it is terrifying. She instantly and horrifically kills everything in a 180 arc and heals with every kill. Using this hero is all about ripping apart opponents and keep going. Your opponent can only watch as you feast on their still squirming bodies with their goo dripping fro your fangs! All they will see is a flash of steels and hear a roar akin to T rex before a instant death.'' -'' (SlashemandCrashem)'' Category:Legendary heroes Category:Heroes Category:Bb Trivia Mantis' attack claws are the same as Black Widow's swords. Mantis' belongs to the species known as "Heirodula Majuscula" It is hinted in game, Mantis may have eaten the Mantis from the first game.